Inuyasha: Celestial Armors
by Bleach-Inuyasha
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang go on a new adventure when two Armors from long ago are now rising and being used to kill their world.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kissagara, Tobiume, Sun Armor, Moon Armor, Kya, Kiba, and Tsuki!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

It has been a total of three years sens Kagome decided to stay in the feudal era with her Hanyou friend Inuyasha. For these years, peace has come, Kagome protects the shikon jewel as a priestess by keeping demons away from it. Kagome and Inuyasha along with their friends Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala killed the evil Naraku, they thought this was the end of the horrible evil rein. But soon, a new battle will be brought up but this one had started many many years ago, which is where this story begins...

_A maiden stood atop a large platue over looking the barren wasteland that had become the earth. She sighed in sadness. 'how could this happen?' She turned around and looked up at the crescent moon, it's bright white light made her feel excited and calm at the same time. She always new the moon and stars were her guide and home. Not this dying rock called a planet._

_The Sword on the maidens hip shook with excitement. She placed a hand on it to ease it, the woman chuckled. "you will miss it, eh, Kissagara? Do not worry, this may well be our last battle together. But some day you will meet a new barer who will treat you better than I"_

_"Please, lady Kiba! Let us heal the planet then retreat to the stars where we belong." The sword begged it's master. The woman shook her head sadly._

_"We cannot abandon this planet yet." She looked back at the dying land. "After all, this was our fault. it is only right that we fix it."_

_"That is if your sister comes." The sword sighed. "She should be here by now."_

_"she probably doesn't want to die yet." Kiba laughed to herself._

_"Who doesn't want to die?"_

_Kiba looked up to see her twin sister above her, her body was covered in orange and gold armor. The armor of the sun known as Sun-Ray Blaze and the fire sword,Tobiume, drawn and ready for battle._

_"Eager as always, Kya?" Kiba laughed drawing Kissagara. As she drew the sword of the tides her own body light up with white and blue armor. The armor of the moon, Midnight Crescent._

_Kya only glared down at her twin. "I will never understand mortals. They always want to protect."_

_"I will never understand demons. They only want to kill" Kiba shot back._

_Kya's glare sharpened. "It's called survival, sister"_

_"You lost the right to call me sister long ago!'_

_Kya laughed. "Then, I can kill you without regret!" With that the gold and orange armored demon flew at her twin, rage burning in her eyes. Kiba blocked Tobiume and sparks of white and red flew._

_"You never could beat me!" Kya said pushing back on her sister making her slide back a few feet. The mortal girl used Kissagara to push back, even though she was not as strong as the her demon twin, Kiba was not going to let the world die. She shoved Kya back and slashed at the demon who only barely blocked in time. Kiba turned in a back kick which was planted in Kya's ribcage, a loud crack echoed in the empty air as Kya was sent flying into a platue. Kiba flew after her and raised her sword for another strike but was forced to dodge as a column of fire shot out of Tobiume. Kya, dazed, removed herself from the rocky wall and aimed her sword to shoot more fire. Kiba tired once more to Strike at her sister but was blocked, she was faster than her older twin, the sun armor was made for power not speed like the moon armor._

_Kya kicked at Kiba sending her off into the distance and giving her enough time to use Tobiume. "I want to finish you quickly, so hold still!"_

_Kya held Tobiume out, it pulsed with heat and power as an evil red aura floated around it. She smiled sadistically at her little sisters horrified expression._

_"Don't! you'll kill yourself to!" Kiba cried up to her._

_"Who gives a damn!" Kya raised her sword and brought it down. A column of red orange and gold flames mixed with the demonic aura flew out, the energy was to much though. Because as Kya laughed insanely her sword vibrated and glowed so much she soon caught fire and burned to to death. The sword and and sun armor falling to the dead ground. This did not stop the attack though. It still hurdled at Kiba with great heat and evil power._

_The sister chuckeled. "Well, Kissagara. It was nice to die fighting with you." she said, her sword glowed with white and blue power._

_"Do not say such a thing." Kissagara said. "We will meet again. You know this to be true."_

_"_

_Kiba pointed her sword at the mass of energy, a determined look in her eye. "Yes. I KNOW!" she swung Kissagara. "__**Saish**__**ū-tekina sutā**__**!**__" A dance of white energy flew at the red and gold one. Stars danced and embers flew as the two collided in mid air, the explosion of the two was so large that the world shook with the power._

_"Good bye, Kissagara." Kiba said smiling as her body turned into dust and her armor and sword fell to the ground. White and gold light flew across the sky, spreading all across the world. As the lights flew the air and touched the ground life began to grow. Demons in hiding were able to come out as well as humans. The dead world had been brought back to life but at the cost of two lives, even though one was a demon, corrupted by power and darkness._

_"I will wait, lady Kiba," Kissagara said. "until your return and then we may once again fight along side each other_

_." With that the sun armor and moon armor glowed and vanished as did Kissagara and Tobiume. All four being placed at opposite ends of the earth where they will wait for eternity, for the next battle..._

* * *

><p>Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku stared at Kaede as she finished her story.<p>

"I don't get it." Inuyasha grunted. "Why are you telling us a story from who knows how long ago?"

Kaede got a serious look in her single eye. "The Swords and Armor were hidden long ago so a repeat of the past would not arise. They have remained hidden for over 3 million years. Until just recently, the Sun Armor was found in a volcano."

Sango and Kagome gasped while Miroku looked shocked.

"Wait!" The monk said. "Are you saying that someone found that armor and is going to use it to kill the earth?"

"I am unsure. But all Priestess and Priests have been told to scower the world in search of the Moon Armor and Kissagara. We are lucky that who ever has the Sun Armor has yet to find Tobiume." Kaede said.

"Whys that?" Kagome asked.

"Because. If the sword and armor are not united then they can not be used at full power."

"This returns us to the first question." Inuyasha said impatiently. "Why are you telling us?"

"We want to you to aid us in the search for Kissagara and the Moon Armor." Kaede said simply. "Only Kissagara can stand a chance against Tobuime."

"Keh!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "Finally! Some excitement back in our lives! Things were getting to boring around here!"

Kagome smiled at the half-demon. "Well, it's back to the old times then! Running around..."

"Fighting demons, getting kidnapped, saving the Kidnapped ..." Sango said.

"Fighting old enemies, making new enemies, new friends..." Miroku chuckeled.

"And saving the world!" Inuyasha finished looking down at everyone's smiling and determined faces with excitement.

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: Well? Did i do good on the prologue? this is my first fanfic so if it sucks that's to be expected. If you like it so far I'll gladly right more. lets hope i can keep inspiration for this story because if I'm right and this will be complete then it's gonna be a _long _story!


End file.
